


Coffee Mishap (of Doom)

by Carisa_Ironfell



Series: The Series (of Doom) [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends of Doom, Eobard Don't Drink That!!!, M/M, Malcolm needs to Dad, Not Canon Compliant, Reasonable!Damien, The Care and Feeding of Your Speedster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Eo drinks something he shouldn't and Mal is furious. Dami is indifferent even though it's his fault.
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn/Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn/Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn/Eobard Thawne
Series: The Series (of Doom) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538092
Kudos: 29





	Coffee Mishap (of Doom)

**Author's Note:**

> POV switch (of Doom)! Someone other than Eo finally gets a turn.   
> As per the usual, this was not written by me, but by my lovely sister who doesn't have an account of her own, so she's borrowing mine. :) We hope you enjoy!

“What I don’t understand is why you felt the need to put Eobard in a coma!” Malcolm shouted, his irritation finally getting the better of him.

Damien shot him the iciest look his eyes could manage without getting frostbite. “For the eighth time, Malcolm, it was an accident. There’s nothing to be done about it now but wait for him to wake up. Don’t be tiresome.”

Malcolm swallowed down another outburst before something unfortunate happened and settled for a long sigh.

“Damien, how did this happen? You know Eobard shouldn’t have coffee, I’ve mentioned it to you enough times. For that matter, why did he drink it? He knows his limits better than we do!” Despite his resolution to keep his voice level, it rose to nearly a shout by the end of his last sentence.

Damien shrugged. “I stood next to him while he was working and tried to ignore all the techno-crap that was happening. He took my coffee cup out of my hand and drained it in one go. Then he started snoring all over the keyboard. So I put him on the couch to keep an eye on him.”

And that was how Malcolm had found them: Damien sitting on the couch, amusing himself with a switchblade, with Eobard’s head in his lap.

“On that note, why don’t you keep an eye on him?” Damien continued, setting the speedster aside and standing.

Malcolm gave him a dirty look. Damien rolled his eyes. Just to annoy him, because he’d put them in this situation, Malcolm pinched his butt as he walked past.

Well, the annoying magic guy was right about one thing: there wasn’t anything Malcolm could do until Eobard woke up. Then he would have to feed Eobard and make sure he didn’t kill Damien.

He also had to hope the Black Flash didn’t catch up until Eobard was conscious again.

Malcolm sighed and stretched out on the couch, moving Eobard around so that he lay safely in Malcolm’s arms, back to chest.

The speedster breathed gently, not snoring like Damien claimed, just the deep breathing of someone in a truly epic slumber. All things considered, maybe this wasn’t a bad thing. Malcolm couldn’t remember the last time Eobard had slept deeply and soundly for more than a few hours. They were all working so hard to come up with another way to help Eobard, but no one took it more seriously than he did. Only the regular efforts to escape the Black Flash kept him from working non-stop.

And they still had nothing. Malcolm couldn’t help but wonder if there wasn’t an answer. That the Legends had destroyed the only thing that would save Eobard, and this would be the rest of his life: dashing madly from place to place, only one step ahead of his eternal destruction. Malcolm couldn’t imagine how miserable that would be. 

The life waiting for him in Star City was bad enough.

Well, Malcolm wasn’t going to give up. Eobard thrived when he felt supported, so that was what Malcolm was going to do. After all, he couldn’t count on Damien to do it.

He smoothed blond hair away from Eobard’s forehead and was rewarded when the speedster nestled a little deeper into his shoulder.

Answers could wait. Malcolm had something more important to do.


End file.
